


Salt Kiss

by jenna_thorn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when I offered kisses for comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Kiss

Anamaria tastes of the sea, of sweat and salt spray, of pineapples barely on the sweet side of rancid, the bite of limes, salt pork and pitch. 

The whores of Tortuga taste of watered rum and oranges, tainted with bad perfume, but Anamaria is a pirate with hands full of hemp burns and patched sleeves and a greedy mouth. Anamaria tastes as the Pearl herself would.

And so he kisses her again.


End file.
